Hogwarts does the Hunger Games
by JustAnotherMcFlyFan
Summary: Who will come out of the Hogwarts Hunger Games alive? (Warning, contains violence and death. May contain spoilers from the Harry Potter series) Rated M just to be safe. Also, the same story was posted on Quibblo, which was uploaded by me also, in case someone noticed and thought I was stealing! I'm not, it's my story uploaded onto more than one site.


This story is fan fiction, so the characters are not mine but JK Rowling's (except for Amelia Rathbone, who is my own character). The setting of Hogwarts is also by JK Rowling while the Hunger Games idea is of course from The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

A dark chill had washed over Hogwarts since Dumbledore's death. Everyone knew things were going to be different now. Very different. They didn't know how different however. Everyone was sat in the Great Hall, which seemed to be grieving with all the staff and students. Instead of the usual chatter and laughing surrounding the Great Hall, the place was silent. Eerily silent.  
For the first time in her life, Hufflepuff student Amelia Rathbone felt uncomfortable in Hogwarts. In fact, she felt more than uncomfortable. She felt scared. She didn't like being there at all, and felt at that moment that she would actually prefer being at home. And that was a scary thought as home was not a particularly nice place to be as her whole family hated her for being a witch. She hated her home equally as much as her friend Harry Potter hated his.  
Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. Amelia didn't think McGonagall could look any more glum, and her mouth was even straighter than it was when she was giving Amelia and her friends a lecture about school rules. Her face seemed even more lined than usual, and there was something about her eyes. She didn't have the usual sign of young life underneath her older face. Amelia supposed it was because of Dumbledore's death last night but there seemed to be something else, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
"Students, as I'm sure you know our headmaster Professor Dumbledore passed away last night." McGonagall's voice was shaking. She was holding back her tears but Amelia could still tell that McGonagall was extremely upset and shocked at the events of the previous night. No one knew exactly what had happened, but Professor Sprout had told the students of Hufflepuff house that Dumbledore had died. She did not tell them how it had happened, but Amelia guessed that she knew. The look in her eyes suggested that it was something Sprout couldn't bring herself to tell them. All eyes in the Great Hall were locked on McGonagall to find out more about the events that led to Dumbledore's death.  
"Professor Dumbledore was killed by Lord Voldemort." McGonagall said, and then dropped to the floor in tears.  
The whole school gasped. And suddenly everyone was screaming "NO!" "HOW?" "WHY?"  
Professor Sprout stood up and came over to where McGonagall was lying and put her arms around her. McGonagall whispered something into Professor Sprout's ear and Sprout nodded and stood up.  
She took a deep breath and said "Students, McGonagall has asked me to inform you about something that she can not bring herself to say."  
Amelia could tell that Sprout did not want to tell the students this either, and she respected her bravery. Professor Sprout was very underrated in her bravery. Everyone assumed that as she was a Hufflepuff that she couldn't be brave.  
"We must replace our headmaster with a new one. Someone with equal skills. Equal understanding about the wizarding world. And equal brilliance. The new headmaster of Hogwarts is Lord Voldemort."  
People were screaming. Running around, shouting at Professor Sprout. Some were lying on the floor crying, others were hugging their friends, others were looking around as if looking for Voldemort himself.  
Amelia was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never even imagined it, although now it made perfect sense. Of course Voldemort killed Dumbledore because he wanted to become headmaster of Hogwarts. It would give him power that he had never had before. Amelia supposed it would not be long before he killed Cornelius Fudge. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Ginny and Neville were suddenly surrounding Amelia. "I can't believe this has happened. I never even considered it as a possibilty!" Hermione squealed. Her voice had gone very high pitched which meant she was stressing out. "He obviously killed Dumbledore to become headmaster didn't he?" Ron said, addressing Hermione.  
"Well obviously Ron. He hardly accidentally murdered Dumbledore in his sleep, woke up, realised what he had done and then thought 'oh, I might as well become headmaster of Hogwarts now'" Hermione answered.  
"It's probably only a matter of time before he kills Fudge and becomes Minister for Magic too."  
"I am already one step ahead Miss Rathbone," said a cold voice in Amelia's ear.  
She gasped and turned around, becoming face to face with Voldemort himself.  
"Wait, he's Minister for Magic?" said Neville, looking terrified.  
"Shhhhh Neville!" said Ginny.  
"That's right Longbottom, not as stupid as you look are you? You can understand words at least."  
Amelia looked at Voldemort with pure hatred. She thought she hated Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy was her best friend compared to this monster.

"Thank you Pomona for those kind and of course very true words about me being equal to Dumbledore. Of course, it was scripted by me but how very nice of you to stick to it. Now, yes it is true. I have become Minister for Magic and headmaster of Hogwarts. Now that means that some new rules but be put in order. First of all the houses of Hogwarts. As Slytherin house are clearly the most superior, the students an staff of Slytherin will be given all privileges such as food and supplies, decoration and general quality of the common room to a higher quality than the others. I think that Gryffindor house should have the next high quality, followed by Ravenclaw and lastly Hufflepuff.  
Amelia was silent, but she was boiling inside. She had always felt anger at the underestimation of Hufflepuff house, but this was the peak of her patience. Of course she didn't expect anything less of Voldemort to favouritise Slytherin house, but as for putting the other three houses in an order of 'worthiness' made her extremely angry.

"And one more announcement I will make tonight before letting you all sleep in your new dormitories. As I have been extremely kind to you all by not killing a single one of you except for your headmaster but of course, if I had not killed him I would not be standing here making you school a better place."  
He laughed a cold laugh that made the hairs on the back of Amelia's neck stand on end. She looked at Harry who looked as if he was going to be sick.  
"So, I have though a lot about this, and decided that as payment for keeping the school at peace, and not executing the lot of you, the school will take part in their very own Hunger Games."  
There was silence. Amelia did not know what Voldemort meant by 'Hunger Games' but guessed it was something bad.  
"One male and one female Sixth Year from each house will take part in the Hunger Games in a month's time. We will use the Goblet of Fire to pick the students. Only one of the selected students can come out of the Games alive, so this will be a good practise for the students to duel in real life, as they will be fighting for their lives in the Games."  
"Games? Is he insane?" whispered Ron.  
"Yes," Amelia replied. "He is insane."  
"The students will be picked tomorrow night at nine pm. Have a good night."  
The students trailed out of the Hall in silence.  
"See you tomorrow," Amelia said to the others who nodded gloomily back at her.

Amelia lay in bed for hours before actually falling sleep. She couldn't think of anything except whether her or her friends would get picked to fight to the death in the Hunger Games.

So that's Chapter One, Chapter Two will be out as soon as I get some good reviews on this chapter. I need to see that people are enjoying my story before uploading more chapters. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
